Eames' Other Labor Day Cookout
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Another Goren Holiday featuring the triplets. Chapter 3:Eames'Plan takes an odd turn! Happy Labor Day
1. Chapter 1

**No infringement intended.**

**Title: Eames' Other Labor Day Cookout**

**Summary: Triplet driven holiday story ... Alex's turn to put on the big Goren blast.**

**Rated T**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter one: September 1, 2009_

**Eames' Turn **

Alex came down stairs to find Bobby staring at the calendar. He was taking a peek at September. September First ... _hmm, what's the big deal? _She wondered what was so interesting about the end of Summer.

"Hey Honey, whatcha do'in?"

He quickly sat back down at the kitchen table and took a sip of his, now cold, coffee.

"Nothing … just checking to see if we have anything _cooking_ this month … that's all."

"Cooking? Whatdaya mean … _cooking_?"

"You know … appointments … engagements … _parties_. Things like that."

"Oh … because we're such social butterflies. I see … well, you better finish your coffee, we're gonna be late for work."

"It's decaf Baby … you can have some too."

In her state … _pregnant state … _even Alex Eames Goren couldn't help but get choked up when her husband did such thoughtful things for her. Tears started to stream down her face as she poured herself a cup.

"I have the most wonderful and thoughtful husband," she sniffled.

Bobby stood up and wrapped his arms around his pregnancy driven emotional wife. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Als … it's only decaf coffee. It's not like I, I saved the universe."

"Oh, but you do … at least my part of it."

She turned into him and hugged him tight.

"If you keep this up, we're going to be late for work."

Just as the words left his mouth, they were reminded … _as if they needed to be _… that they were parents of triplets. John came sauntering in looking for his Dad.

"Da da … Da da."

"Hey little man … how goes the battle with the potty training thing."

"Potty training? Bobby … he's way too young for potty training."

"Nuh ah … we've been working on it, on Goren's day off."

Alex had to laugh, "Goren's day off?"

"Aren't you grumpy when I'm not your partner?"

"Oh … yeah … sure."

"What does that mean? Don't the guys call my day off, Goren's day off just like when it's your day off and they duck and cover?"

"Oh … yeah … sure."

Bobby mumbles, "Maybe I should make them decaf."

Alex shook her head and got back to the subject at hand … "Bobby … I think it's too soon for potty training."

"I just introduced the potties … the kids can all say hello now … right?"

"_Yeah_?"

"I make them say hello to their potty chairs."

"You know, on second thought … I think we do have an engagement this month."

"Really? What?"

"A psychotherapist!"

Bobby, now holding John, tipped his head to the side and smiled at his wife, "What … don't you say good morning to the toilet?"

"I think you need a Cat Scan, Robert."

Bobby looked down as John was playing with his tie, "Damn, oops sorry … sugar! I have to go change my tie … John just got something on it."

He put John down, stepped over and kissed Tracy and Haley, whom now came searching for their brother, and ran upstairs.

_**I just love it when he's playful.**_

She took another look at the calendar … _**Labor day … ah ha … he wants to have one last summer blow out, but the last one blew up our backyard! Hmm … it's Eames' turn for an end to the summer blast and I get to name it!**_

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_For TM (BTW - in case you were wondering, it's Judy's week off!) Thanks for reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry this took so long! The site wouldn't let me down load ... I will be working very hard on the next chapter in hopes that it will appear for Labor day!**

**Finally! **CHAPTER TWO ...

**Eames Plan(S)**

Alex was very quiet on the ride into work. Bobby chalked it up to pregnancy hormones, but in actuality … she was conniving. She had told Bobby that she forbid him from having any more parties … when he balked at the word, forbid … she pointed at the immense hole that the ATF had blown in their back yard. She also told him to grow the fuck up, which was ironic because, she was crazy about this fun loving Bobby as apposed to the brooding self-destructive one. The funny thing about that huge hole … Bobby, Deakin, Logan and Lewis all turned it into a beautiful in-ground swimming pool … THAT is a whole different story!

Back to Eames and her conniving … part one … Goren's day off. When they arrived at One PP, she pulled Jeffries, Patricks and O'Brien aside.

"Hey guys … do me a favor, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure, anything Eames … what's up?"

"When you see Bobby today … could you kinda make it a big deal about, "Goren's day off," and what a bitch I am?"

O'Brien has to say it, "But Alex … you're usually whistling while you're typing away when Bobby's not here … never seen anything like it."

"OB … it's just that he's constantly interrupting my train of thought when I'm trying to get my paperwork done … I can fly through it without Bobby's antics, is all."

"Ah."

"Guys … are you with me on this?"

They all exchange confused glances, but nod in unison.

Alex nods back, walks away from the trio and disappears off of the floor.

Bobby, with binder in hand, came walking in. They see him coming and cringe at the thought of calling Alex a bitch in front of Bobby, but she asked and they agreed. They pretend to not see him and start gossiping like a bunch of school girls.

"Jesus … Eames was a Royal Bitch the other day!"

"Well, what do you expect … it was Goren's day off … you know what they're like without each other."

"Yeah Patricks … duck and cover. I'm surprised the Cap allows them to carry their side arms on the days they don't work together."

"Personally … I don't think it should be allowed at all."

"What … the Goren's carrying weapons?"

"No, Jeffiries … Eames without Goren and Goren without Eames. I'm not sure who's worse."

"I know … I thought Bobby was bad, but the other day, Eames winged a telephone clear across the bullpen … then Monica grabbed the fax machine because she was going for that next!"

"Christ … I missed that."

"Yeah … it was great!"

Bobby had a smile on his face from ear to ear … there was no hiding it.

"Hey guys … what set my wife off that she would do such a thing?"

"Oh … oh … sorry Bobby, we didn't mean to …"

Bobby held his hands up, "It's okay … it's just that she didn't tell me that something went wrong. Did something happen that I should know about?"

"It was … ah … your day off Bobby."

"Yeah … so."

"So … that's all it takes to get Eames all pissed off … you know _and Jeffries is now cowering_ … bitchy?"

"Really … she gets bitchy without me?"

"Yeah … sorry Bobby, but that's the only way to describe her."

"No, no that's okay … great … I mean … not great. _Bobby's tone changes … deeper, not as happy _… I'll talk to her."

"Okay Bobby … don't make a big deal out of it though."

"Yeah Big G … she'll take it out on us, on your next day off, that is."

Bobby walked away smiling … _**Big G … how cool's that?**_

The guys turned around and winked at each other. Jeffries sent Alex a text message; **Mission accomplished u threw a phone.**

Alex sent one back; **we'll have to talk labor day cookout my house Monday tell guys discreetly.**

And that was part two of her plan, planning the cookout behind his back. She didn't want him to take over … something would get broken or someone would end up visiting Dani at the ER … _**maybe I should just invite her to the cookout. It will be a working party for her!**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Next up ... and I'm keeping my fingers crossed ... Eames "other" Labor Day cookout!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Labor Day!!**

**This chapter rated M for language.**

**No infringement intended for the use of the name "Emeril," in this chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: The Other Labor Day Cookout

**The Other Labor Day**

Monday September 7th 2009, Bobby woke up with a big stretch.

"Ah … mornin' Honey … what a great day … Goren _and_ Eames day off! Although it seems a bit odd … don'tcha think?"

Alex does not wake up with Bobby's enthusiasm.

"What … why is it odd that we have the same day off? We are partners and it is a holiday."

"Yeah but it's Labor Day … we should be laboring."

"Laboring?"

"Yeah … workin' … laboring … get it."

Alex slaps Bobby on the thigh, "Seeing how you're in such a good mood and want to 'labor' over something … how about getting up and making me some decaf?"

"I'll go one step further. I'll make you breakfast in bed and take care of the Trips too."

He leaned over, kissed his wife and disappeared downstairs to prepare breakfast for his family. Alex quickly grabbed the phone and called her sister Liz.

"_Jesus, Alex … isn't it a bit early, I haven't even had my coffee yet?"_

"Hey … you're suppose to be helping me with this cookout!"

"_Oh for crying-out-loud, just tell Bobby, he'll do everything and we can sit by the pool and sip Margaritas."_

"That's easy for you to say … you're not pregnant!"

"_Oh, right … I forgot … sorry."_

"Never mind, just get moving … I need some things."

After several minutes of arguing with Liz and getting nowhere fast, Alex called her father.

"Hey Dad … could you pick up a few things for me at the store?"

"_Sorry Honey, but I can't … Jack called and he's having problems with his Malibu. I'm on my way over to his house to help him work on it. Why don't you have Bobby go? I thought he had the day off? Did he get called in?"_

"No … it's okay, I'll figure it out."

"_Okay … well, we'll see you later at the cookout."_

Under her breath … _**what cookout?**_

"Sure Dad … see you then."

After hanging up with her dad, she thought about Mike, Lewis, Angie and Jimmy … she even thought about Ross … _**Oh God … no! I'm just gonna have to tell Bobby, he'll love it, but make me pay for it. I can just hear him now …**_

_**Not as easy as you think, Als.**_

_**Putting on a Goren event takes planning … weeks … even months, Als.**_

_**I need time to prepare my barbeque sauce … these things can't be rushed … it's a food of love thing, Als.**_

_**Note to self: don't let him watch Emeril anymore!**_

She hears Bobby coming up the steps … his patterned two at a time. _**Oh well … here goes nothing.**_

He has a tray full of her favorites, freshly squeezed orange juice, pancakes, two-over-light eggs, hash browns, toast and of course, decaf coffee. He places the tray across her lap, gives her a kiss and heads into the Trips room to take care of them.

"Bobby, wait … I have to talk to you about something."

"But Honey, Haley needs changing and you know John's appetite … he's worse than you. I'll be back in a minute or two." _He starts to walk away but abruptly turns back. _You're not going into labor on Labor Day … are you?"

"No, Bobby … it's way too early for that. It can wait … no big deal." _**I just invited about twenty people over for a cookout and we don't have anything to cook.**_

"You're sure? Cause after the kids are settled, I plan on doing yard work today."

"Oh no you don't … I need you to go to the store for me."

"Ah … I see … cravings. Well, you eat up and they might go away … I'll be back soon."

_**Men!**_

Bobby fed the Trips, grabbed Alex's tray and cleaned up the kitchen. He came running up the stairs, taking three steps at a time.

Out of breath, he gasped, "Honey … I know you wanted to talk, but our dishwasher is on the fritz … I have to run out to the hardware store right away. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"But, but …"

He was out of the door before she could get another but-out. She crawled out of bed, stopped and checked her baby bump at the mirror, _**oh God … there has to be more than one in there, **_then, headed for the shower.

She got dressed and headed for the Triplets' room. She was going to get them dressed and take them to the store with her … they were sound asleep. _**Why isn't anyone cooperating with me today?**_

An hour or so later, Bobby showed up with all the food necessary for a Goren worthy cookout. Alex started to cry.

"First of all, I don't know why you think you can keep a secret from a detective and secondly … I'm getting a vasectomy!"

"A vasectomy?"

"I can't stand seeing you cry and it seems to me … you cry an awful lot when you're pregnant."

"You think this is bad … if I'm anything like my mother … this is a picnic compared to what's to come."

"What is to come?"

"Menopause."

"No problem, Lewis has a spare room."

* * *

Alex, Bobby, John, Haley and Tracy put on another successful holiday celebration. Bobby let everyone believe that Alex pulled one over on him. He also prepared Lewis for the future …

"Hey Lew … when Alex goes through menopause, I'm gonna move in with you until it's over … okay?"

And Lewis being the good friend that he is, never even questioned Bobby.

"Sure, Bobby … you know you're always welcome. Maybe I should add on in case the Trips want to come."

Jimmy Deakins happened to be listening to the conversation and decided to put his two cents in … "I'll help … we did a pretty good job of putting in Bobby's pool."

"No we didn't … we nearly buried Mike alive with the backhoe."

"Yeah but, we were just getting the hang of it … no harm, no foul."

Mike finds his way over to the trio … "Excuse me … no harm, no foul? Bobby had to call the paramedics. By the time we finished the pool … he had them on speed dial!"

"Well yeah, there was that, but we're all still alive."

All three men look over at Jimmy like he has three heads.

"Deak … are you that bored that the thought of one of us needing CPR, excites you?"

"No, no … I love power tools."

All three men nod there head … "Who doesn't?" Asks, Bobby

That's when Carolyn comes into the conversation … "Who doesn't what, Bobby?"

"Love power tools."

"I love power tools."

"Honey … your power tools only require double A batteries."

"Michael! Some of them take C's."

Carolyn walks away leaving the men catching flies with their mouths … all except Mike … he's used to her humor.

The Triplets, now walking _and_ running … are terrorizing Nate. Some of the older kids are swimming in the new pool and the Eames clan are all laughing at Jeffries' Goren day off story, which he is telling them discreetly. Of course Bobby already knew that wasn't true … he spoke to Monica whom knew nothing about a phone being winged across the bullpen.

Dani from the ER showed up for the cookout ... to Bobby's delight. She brought a first aide kit and the very cute Doctor that she had been dating. They were both welcomed with opened arms and Bobby burgers. Their services were not needed. They were able to sit, relax and enjoy their day off.

Bobby told Dani that she has to come to all of their parties … as long as she's there … there wouldn't be any accidents. She was a Goren party good luck charm and now part of the Goren family. Dani was pleased.

Alex and Bobby were standing back arm and arm taking in all of the activity … watching everybody laughing and smiling … all having a great time.

"Well Honey … another successful holiday in the books."

She squeezed him tight … "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"Ah huh … you thought putting on one of these was easy … didn't you?"

"Okay … here we go. Alright, Goren … let me have it."

"Hey … these things takes weeks … sometimes months to plan."

"Yup … ah huh."

"It's a good thing I found out days ago and made my secret barbeque sauce … that needs time to let the flavors mesh together … it's a food of love thing."

"Bobby … that's it! I'm shutting you off!"

"Wha What … no more sex?"

"Hell no. not that! No more Emeril!"

"Okay fine, but let me ask you this … did you at least name our holiday celebration?"

"I did … I thought about Eames' Other Labor Day … as in, not me going into labor, but the actual holiday."

"Yeah, clever … I get that."

"But I changed my mind."

"So … what did you name our Labor Day cookout."

"EAMES IS NEVER PLANNING ANOTHER FUCKING GOREN HOLIDAY COOKOUT EVER AGAIN … COOKOUT … FUCKING … BLAST!"

"Ah … Alex?"

"WHAT?"

"Is this a preview of menopause?"

Bobby went missing, oddly enough, there was a backhoe involved.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Only kidding ... Bobby's fine! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
